


Fangirl (Teasing Tom Hiddleston Series)

by Avalonmedieval



Series: Teasing Tom: A Collection of Fluff and Smut Short Stories [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Cock Stroking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Just Sex No Love, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Situations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> A young mother decides to tempt Tom at a fan meeting. Mostly fluff... <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl (Teasing Tom Hiddleston Series)

**Author's Note:**

> **I will add to this series as I am inspired to do so. For now the first one is Fangirl and is mostly fluff. These are short fast-paced teasers, not full length stories, and each will feature a different sexual situation. ******

 

Solara smiled down at her six year old son. He was bubbling with excitement. He was a colossal fan of Marvel movies and he was about to meet his favorite villain; Loki. The young mother glanced around at the eager fangirls surrounding them, their youthful faces beaming of smiles, eyes dreamy, giggling childishly clasping one another's arms as they bent their heads to whisper fantasies. She smiled. She completely understood their infatuation. When she was their age she had been the same way with NSYNC.

"I love him so much" dazzled one teenage girl. Solara laughed inward; the little girl had no idea what love even meant. Not many did, including her ex-husband who abandoned her while she had been six months pregnant. To this day, he had never laid eyes on their son.

Another whispered, "I am saving myself for Tom". A faint chuckled escaped Solara's throat. She could not help it. To not hurt the teenybopper's feelings, she quickly pretended to be amused with something her son had said. The girl would not know what to do with a man like Tom even if she had him. She had been the same way at her age. She swore her love to Justin Timberlake, but as the years progressed and maturity sat in, that changed.

"Momma, how much longer?"

"Not long." She promised, glancing around at the meager handful of kids in line. Avengers 3 was being filmed in Atlanta. Anywhere else in the world would have probably had hundreds of squealing girls in line.

Solara's prediction had been correct, soon Tom appeared from the studio's door, arms spread in welcoming, a genuine smile etching his thin lips. He took his time with each fan, signing autographs, smiling for pictures, and bestowing innocent little hugs to the blushing beauties.

While waiting thoughts washed over her. She wondered what it felt like to be adored by so many, to be wanted, desired by an army. She peered at Tom. He was hugging a girl of about 15 or 16. He smiled warmly, but kept her body at a distance. Yes, he had to know the thoughts that ran through these pristine looking girls' minds. He had to know that many of them were going to go home and spread their legs to tantalize themselves while fantasizing he was between them. She knew because she had been there once. It was all kind of sad to want someone so desperately and know they would never want you. _Poor kids,_ Solara muttered to herself.

She glanced at Tom. She was not sure his age, but knew he was older than her and much older than most of his fans, but he was breathtaking. No wonder they were mesmerized by him. Her gaze traveled downward. _Damn_...She inhaled a sharp sudden breath. He was still in costume; a tight leather costume...and it revealed everything he had to offer. She closed her eyes, squeezing her thighs imagining his size when aroused.

"Momma, what is wrong?"

Solara laughed. It had been over a year since she had been touched, but she was not about to voice that to her son. "A bee buzzed by and it frightened me."

Her child shook his head in a scolding manner. His mom was funny.

Still smiling, she said mentally, her eyes still locked on Tom's groin; _no, these little girls could not handle that man and even if they could, he would not grant them the chance_. What Tom wanted was a woman, not an inexperienced virgin who would just lie there under the sheets and whine about how bad it hurt. If only she knew then what she knows now when she had met Justin backstage….

Finally it was their turn.

"And what is your name?" Tom asked while signing her son's picture.

"Corey." He blushed.

Tom smiled, understanding reflecting in his face. Her son was shy. Tom squatted to his knees and talked to Corey until he had him giggling. Tom behaved as if he had all the time in the world and the gesture impressed Solara.

Tom lifted Corey to his hip and smiled while Solara snapped a pic. Placing him to the ground, he bent and said, "You see that man over there" he pointed at a chubby man holding a bag "well, he gives treats to all the little kids who like me."

Corey rushed toward the man wearing a huge grin. The man withdrew a Loki action figure from the bag and placed it in his chubby little fingers.

"Thank you for taking so much time with him." Solara said, arching her breast as she scooted her cell in her back pocket.

"Does mum want a pic too?" Tom asked with a warm smile, his tone soft and British.

"Ok…" Solara replied, batting her lashes. There was not anyone else in line and he was obviously not in a hurry. 

She came to his side. He placed his arm around her back and as she lifted the camera, she snuggled intimately close, so close that his body warmed her flesh. Instead of pulling away, he soaked her up _. Dang it was hard being so close to a man so fine._

She inhaled his delicious masculine scent conjuring a mental image of his tight leather bulge. An adventurous spirit surged within. All she did was work and parent her child living no life of her own.

CLICK

Jumping on the wild and reckless notion, she curled her arms around his neck in an intimate embrace, her back to her son. "Thank you for doing this. You are his favorite villain." She said smiling sweetly. Lowering her mouth to his ear, her breath searing, she purred in a low sultry tone, "Sometimes it's good to be bad" while slyly stroking his mass inconspicuously.

Instantly she felt his entire body constrict and when she started to pull away, he placed his arm around her lower back and replied with a voice reeking of mischief, "It is a pleasure…"

Solara quickly broke the embrace before someone caught them and bid him goodbye as if nothing had happened.

"Goodbye Corey. It was nice to meet you. And mum, why don't you find me on Twitter so I see the pic." He said the last with a hint of promiscuousness.

Solara waited three days before following him and posting the pic. A few hours later, he followed her back and privately messaged her:

"You have a pic of me….how about a pic of you?"

She dropped her pajamas and fingered herself enough to induce her seam to glisten. She snapped a shot of her freshly wax cunt and sent it to him in a private message. She included a question with the photo. "Do you want a bite?"

The next night she found herself spread eagle with Tom kneeling between her legs, slurping on her taut clit.

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for taking the time to read my little teaser. Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected. Thank you and have a beautiful day. May many more Tom Hiddleston fics hail your way :)
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
